fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Antler Vale
The Battle of Antler Vale is one of a long line of a battle fought between the Wildlings Beyond the Wall. However, the chieftain Nordoor Thenn instead of raiding and stealing settled the lands and took the men as his own. This was unheard of before, though it was signed that the Man was preparing to be King Beyond the Wall. History The Thenn were always were considered one of the stronger people in the snow-covered hills of the North. They lived in the far north beyond the Haunted Forest in the barren mountains of the Fostfangs. They consider themselves the last of the First Men. They speak the Old Tongue and most have only a few words of the Common Tongue. They are led by the Nordoor Thenn, who is considered more a god than a man by his people. Because they have laws and lords in their valley, some consider the Thenns more sophisticated than other free folk and closer to the people south of the Wall. They have more dealings with giants than other men. Hornfoots live along the Antler River and call it the Antler Vale. They wear nothing on their feet, which turns the soles of their feet hard and black. Hornfoot men wear fur and wield long spears. Less united then the other tribes they are spread along the river and fish along the river and the Shivering Seas. The Battle United under the ideal of Nordoor Thenn, they praise the man as a god. Giving their lives and free will to the man in pursuit of the bigger dream then what they could handle. Looking to their closest neighbors to conquer their lands and unite the two tribes under one banner. The battle occurred during morning hours of the North. Hornwood and Thenn charged to face each other in deadly combat. While entering combat, the Hornwood archers rained arrows on the Thenn, but did not inflict much damage to the wild horde. Even the arrows fired by the Thenn only killed a small number on the battlefield. The two tribal armies continue to charge one another and crash hard against one another. The archers of the Hornfoot clash with the Thenn Heavy Infantry and broke their ranks that were peppered by the arrow beforehand. The chaos of the battle of the battlefield forced them to break and run while the others were left to fight. While the Hornfoots had the initial advantage of the battle, it was quickly taken away from them as the right flank of the Thenn moved around and outflanked the Hornfoots. The left flank of the Thenns moved to crush their side of the enemy tribe and allowed the center to continue to the main army. When the Center Forces meet, the Thenn tribes converged on the center forces and forced them to surrender. They were able to take many alive while only killing around 100 of the Hornfoots men. Their lord Bigfoot was killed in the battle though other commanders were taken. Category:Wars and Battles